Sledgehammer
è il secondo estratto dall'album di debutto del gruppo, Reflection. Il brano è stato scritto da Jonas Jeberg, Sean Douglas e la celebre cantante Meghan Trainor, che collabora con le ragazze anche in Brave, Honest, Beautiful, brano contenuto nella versione deluxe di Reflection. Il singolo ha raggiunto la 40ª posizione della Billboard Hot 100, diventando così il primo singolo della band a raggiungere la top 40 americana, e nella primavera del 2015, la canzone viene certificata disco di platino per aver venduto oltre 1.000.000 di copie. Il 9 Novembre, la band si esibisce per la prima volta con Sledgehammer al pre-show degli MTV Europe Music Awards. Il 12 Novembre, le ragazze si esibiscono a Good Morning America e la stessa settimana si esibiscono a "Access Hollywood Live". Il 16 Novembre, le Fifth Harmony si esibiscono in una versione jazz della canzone in un programma mattiniero del celebre canale americano VH1. Il 31 Dicembre, in diretta da Miami, si sono esibite con il singolo anche al programma 'New Year's Revolution' organizzato dal rapper Pitbull, e insieme a Sledgehammer si sono esibite anche con il loro singolo precedente Boss. Per promuovere il loro album, le ragazze si sono esibite con il brano ancheal 'Today Show' al 'The Talk'. La canzone è compresa nella scaletta del loro tour mondiale The Reflection Tour. 'Music Video' Il videoclip del singolo è stato diretto dalla regista Fatima Robinson. 'Testo' Camila: If you could take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Fifth Harmony: If you could feel my heartbeat now It would hit you like a sledgehammer Camila (con le Fifth Harmony): I don't admit it, I play it cool But every minute that I'm with you (Fifth Harmony: I feel the fever) and I won't lie, (Fifth Harmony: I break a sweat) (Fifth Harmony: My body's telling) all the secrets (Fifth Harmony: I ain't told you yet) Ally: (Fifth Harmony: Oh oh) I struggle to contain (Fifth Harmony: Whoah) The love that's in my veins (Fifth Harmony: Oh oh) And how it circulates (Fifth Harmony: Whoah) Fifth Harmony: If you could take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh If you could feel my heartbeat now It would hit you like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh You're takin' over the beat of my body You just don't let up, don't let up You're takin' over the beat of my body But you lift me up, lift me up If you take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Lauren: So close together So far apart You're turning me on And my fire's waitin' for your spark Ally: (Fifth Harmony: Oh oh) I struggle to contain (Fifth Harmony: Whoah) The love that's in my veins (Fifth Harmony: Oh oh) And how it circulates (Fifth Harmony: Whoah) Fifth Harmony: If you could take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh If you could feel my heartbeat now It would hit you like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh You're takin' over the beat of my body You just don't let up, don't let up You're takin' over the beat of my body But you lift me up, lift me up If you take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Normani: The truth is out No stopping now I'm getting closer Fifth Harmony: Ah, ah, ah, a-ah Ally: I've had enough Undress my love I'm coming over Fifth Harmony: Ah, ah, ah, a-ah Camila (con le Fifth Harmony): If you could take my pulse right now It would (Fifth Harmony: feel just like a sledgehammer) Oh, yeah And if you could take my pulse right now It would (Fifth Harmony: feel just like a sledgehammer) Hammer, oh! Ally: If you take my pulse! Fifth Harmony: If you could take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer (Ally: Oh woah!) Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh If you could feel my heartbeat now (Ally: If you could feel my heartbeat now) It would hit you like a sledgehammer (Ally: Hammer!) Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh You're takin' over the beat of my body You just don't let up, don't let up You're takin' over the beat of my body But you lift me up, lift me up If you take my pulse right now It would feel just like a sledgehammer Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Woah, oh, oh, o-oh Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da Reflection Categoria:Reflection